Fan-Imagination
by Aryelo
Summary: Sakura sering menatap layar handphonenya untuk membaca fanfic! Rate M pula! Apa yang akan dilakukan Kakashi selanjutnya? /"Sa-sakura, apa ini?"/"I-itu iklan cerita yang muncul di internet tadi!"/'Aku pikir Sakura masih 'pure'/ Rate M, warning inside. typo. Beberapa adegan fanfic OC sebagai selingan. Judul random (dan saya tidak yakin dengan judulnya) RnR? Kritik dan saran ya!


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Rate: M

Pairing: KakaSaku

Warning: OOC, AU, typo dan sebagainya

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fan-Imagination © Aryelo**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang perempuan cantik dengan rambut merah muda panjangnya sedang asik berbaring di tempat tidur, berselimutkan bed cover putih yang menutupi pinggang hingga tungkai kakinya yang panjang dan mulus. Sementara kedua tangannya sibuk menekan layar sentuhnya, mengetik sesuatu entah apa itu. Jemarinya bergerak cepat, dan terkadang membuatnya melakukan misstypo. Setelah itu sesuatu yang ia ketik tadi akhirnya muncul di layar.

[Xxx, a Naruto fanfiction by xxasdfg. Rate M. Pairing: S x K ]

Ia kemudian memfokuskan matanya pada tulisan yang ada di layar itu. Sebuah pembuka yang di awali dengan disclaimer, rating, pairing, warning inside lalu judul fanfic itu sendiri. Ah, jangan lupa sebuah kalimat 'Don't like, Don't Read' sebagai ungkapan perhatian pada pembaca apabila pembaca tersebut tidak menyukai pairing atau cerita di dalamnya, lebih baik tidak melanjutkan membaca bahkan tidak membacanya dari awal.

Setelah itu cerita di mulai dengan tokoh utama yang bermain hebat bersama sekretarisnya-di sela kesibukannya dalam mengerjakan dokumen pekerjaannya. Malam itu, seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Sang bos perusahaan yang workaholic bekerja hingga larut malam-yang lalu kemudian menelepon sang sekretaris untuk datang ke ruangannya, ia nampaknya sudah bosan bergumul dengan dokumen-dokumen yang tak pernah berkurang setiap harinya.

"Aku menunggumu," terdengar geraman yang tidak main-main.

Segeralah sekretaris itu datang tanpa mengetuk pintu. Pandangan bos pun teralihkan-sebelumnya ia menekuk kepalanya yang disangga dengan kedua tangannya. Keadaannya cukup terlihat melelahkan, kancing kemeja yang sudah terlepas pada kancing pertama dan kedua, dasi yang sudah longgar dan rambut acak-acakan. Namun bagi sekretaris itu adalah godaan terbesar yang sanggup memompa hasratnya.

Didekatilah si bos dengan langkah gemulai, pelan, pantat berisi yang berlenggak-lenggok seakan memancing mangsa untuk segera memakannya. Sampailah ia di depan meja bosnya yang sekarang menatapnya dengan tatapan bergairah ingin segera menerkam sang sekretaris.

"Duduklah." perintah si bos lagi.

Sekretaris menyerngit bingung dengan pertanyaan si bos itu. "Duduk di mana? Setahu aku di dekatmu tidak ada kursi. Sofa, mungkin?" Ucap sekretaris sok tidak tahu dengan pertanyaan tersebut.

Tangannya terlipat di bawah dada, membuatnya makin terlihat menantang. "Oh, ayolah. Kau tahu maksudku!" Kata bos dengan kesal.

Ia sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. "Sudah kuduga kau memang benar-benar sedang bosan, ya. Baiklah."

Kemudian sekretaris itu berjalan menuju bosnya. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas paha bosnya, saling berhadapan. Dadanya menempel ketat dengan dada bidang si bos itu.

"Jadi, aku duduk di sini ya?" Itu bukan pertanyaan-hanya ucapan menggoda yang mulai menggugah hasrat bosnya.

"Tunggu. Aku kurang nyaman," ujarnya lagi sembari membenahi posisi duduknya, bergerak ke kanan-kiri sengaja menekan pantatnya mengenai sesuatu yang sedari tadi sudah mengeras di antara paha si bos.

Oh. Ada yang mulai mengeras rupanya. Ia berpegangan pada bahu kokoh bos yang berwajah penuh nafsu, deru nafasnya tidak beraturan. Digerak-gerakkan pantatnya naik-turun dengan nakal dan menggoda.

"Kau benar-benar pintar, baby" Ucap bos dengan suara parau, gerakan sang sekretaris itu sangat mempengaruhinya.

Wajahnya menatap sayu sekretaris yang masih asyik bergerak naik-turun di atasnya, keringat meluncur dari dahinya. Tangannya mulai bergerak menurun menuju pantat semok sekretarisnya, mulai meremas-remas dengan gemas seperti sedang bermain bola kenyal entah apa itu. Bibirnya yang sedari tadi diam mulai meraup bibir sekretarisnya yang mengeluarkan desahan erotis yang baginya adalah lagu pengantar tidur hingga paginya.

Sebuah kecupan menjalar dari sisi kanan ke sisi kiri bibir ranum penuh yang berbalut lipstik red matte menampakkan kesan seksual di matanya. Kini giliran lidahnya yang bermain, bergerak-gerak di dalam meminta dijamu dengan sari madu manis yang tersimpan di mulut pasangan seksnya. Keluar, masuk, saling menjilat kadang menyedotnya hingga terdengar bunyinya.

Tangan sekretaris itu bergerak mengelus dada bidang si bos lalu merambat menuju leher. Di remasnya rambut bos dengan erat seakan menahan kenikmatan yang dirasanya sekarang. Si bos pun menggendong tubuhnya menuju sofa di dekat jendela kantor yang tertutup tirai warna krem menutupi pemandangam kota di malam hari yang masih terlihat ramai oleh kendaraan-kendaraan mewah penambah polusi udara.

Satu per satu pakaian mulai terlepas dari tubuh kedua pasangan tersebut. Sang sekretaris yang terbaring pasrah di atas sofa, hanya mengenakan bra merah maroonnya yang tak mampu menutup dadanya yang penuh, memperlihatkan belahan seksi nan menggoda dan bagian bawah yang bernasib sama, hanya celana dalam victoria berwarna sepadan.

Sementara si bos bertelanjang dada-memperlihatkan dada bidangnya yang kokoh, punggungnya yang lebar dan berotot siap dicakar oleh pasangannya. Si bos memulai kegiatannya dengan mengecup perlahan kaki jenjangnya, kecupan yang pelan namun sanggup melemaskan sarafnya. Merambat perlahan menuju paha-paha luar lalu bagian dalam hampir menuju titik yang tersembunyi.

Dibawanya lagi kecupan itu menuju perut langsing yang bergerak naik-turun akibat nafasnya yang tertahan pada setiap kecupan itu. Ia memusatkan ciumannya pada pusar, lalu jilatan basah sepanjang garis perutnya menuju dadanya yang sudah membengkak-menantang minta dimanjakan. Namun, tidak dilakukannya. Ya, si bos tidak menyentuh tubuhnya secara utuh. Ia hanya ingin menggodanya.

Adeganpun makin memanas saat bos meminta sang sekretaris berdiri sambil bersandar di jendela kantor dengan kedua tangannya. Jendela yang di buka menampakkan pemandangan kota yang sejak tadi terlewatkan.

Malam makin larut, di luar terlihat cahaya bersinar dari lampu perumahan, mobil dan sebagainya. Sang bos menempelkan sesuatu kebanggaannya tepat di antara pantat sekretaris.

"Ahn~ Ke- kenapa harus seper-ti i-ni," tanya sekretaris terbata-bata menahan desahannya ketika sesuatu itu menembus tubuhnya.

"Aku hanya ingin dunia tahu bahwa tubuhmu indah untuk dinikmati, sayang." Ujar bos kemudian dengan nada nakal.

 **.**

 **.**

Perempuan itu masih saja terpaku pada layar sentuhnya. Dan ia sadar sesuatu di bawah sana telah basah. Keringat merembes keluar dari kulit kepalanya-juga selimut yang tadi membalutnya sudah terjatuh ke bawah di tendangnya. Ia merasa panas. Sepanas adegan yang ditulis oleh author fanfiction tadi. Padahal ia sudah menyalakan air conditioner di kamarnya.

Cklek. Pintu kamarnya terbuka. Diliriknya seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi semampai masuk ke kamarnya lalu menatap dirinya, bingung. Cepat-cepat dikeluarkannya aplikasi yang digunakan untuk membaca fanfic tadi lalu disembunyikannya handphone flip pink ke bawah bantal. Ia tidak ingin ketahuan.

"Kau belum tidur, Sakura?" Tanya laki-laki itu dengan alis terangkat, kedua tangannya bersedekap.

"A-ah belum. Aku belum mengantuk. Jadi aku menyempatkan untuk membaca buku. Ahaha." Ujar perempuan itu-Sakura salah tingkah seraya memasangkan selimut di tubuhnya.

"Begitu. Jangan tidur terlalu malam ya. Tidak baik untuk gadis sepertimu," ujar lelaki tadi. Diam-diam dia mengamati dahi Sakura yang berkeringat. "Kau membaca apa tadi?"

"Novel horror karya penulis Korea." Jawab Sakura bohong.

"E? Begitu ya? Pantas saja kau sampai berkeringat seperti itu. Ketakutan ya?"

"A-a iya. Hehehe." Kata Sakura menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Ya sudah. Cepat tidur ya!" Ujar laki-laki tadi kemudian melangkah keluar dari kamar Sakura lalu menutup pintunya.

"Eh. Lho? Bukannya Sakura benci cerita horror ya? Dan lagipula, kalau baca cerita horror malah mimpi buruk? Aneh." gumam laki-laki itu, tangannya menempel di dagu seperti sedang berpikir keras-di tengah langkahnya menuju kamar.

 **.** **  
**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya. Siang itu udara sangat panas, ya bagaimana lagi sekarang sedang musim panas-dan tepat hari itu menjadi suhu terpanas musim ini. Maka wajar, lelaki berambut perak panjang itu dalam keadaan setengah telanjang. Dada yang bidang penuh oleh keringat, membuatnya terlihat makin seksi. Wajahnya terlihat letih, ia sebelumnya bekerja di kantor. Namun karena kasusnya dengan klien pemarah itu selesai dengan baik-baik, ia dapat pulang lebih awal.

"Hari ini panas sekali ya, Kakashi-nii," ujar Sakura sembari mengibas-ibaskan telapak tangannya seperi kipas, di gerak-gerakkannya kaos bagian lehernya itu berusaha mengurangi efek gerah akibat cuaca panas dengan suhu 35 derajat.

Ia mendudukan pantatnya di kursi meja, matanya sibuk mengamati tulisan layar handphonenya lagi. Pupil matanya bergerak dari kiri ke kanan, lalu tiba-tiba ia tersenyum geli, terkejut, tertawa dan berbagai macam ekspresi muncul di wajah cantiknya itu. Seperti itulah yang dirasakan oleh Kakashi.

"Hari ini masak apa?" Tanya Kakashi seraya membuka tudung makanan yang di dalamnya sudah ada beberapa masakan Sakura, menatapnya dengan penuh minat.

"Hm, masak ikan goreng dan nasi donburi kesukaanmu," jawab Sakura seadanya, tidak mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kakashi. Kakashi yang mulai kelaparan akhirnya mengambil piring, mengisinya dengan nasi dan lauk pauk.

"Kau tidak makan, Sakura?"

"Hm, nanti saja."

Kakashi bingung dengan sikap Sakura. Biasanya saat bercakap-cakap, dia akan menatap lawan bicaranya. Kali ini ia malah sibuk dengan handphonenya.

"Sakura, apa yang sedang kau lihat?" Tanyanya bingung, mencuri pandang layar handphone Sakura.

Namun Sakura berhasil menyingkirkannya dari Kakashi. "Ti-tidak. Aku cuma melanjutkan kisah horror semalam. Aku penasaran apa yang akan terjadi pada tokoh utama," jawab Sakura. Dari nadanya, Kakashi tahu bahwa dia berbohong. Wajahnya yang tidak yakin dan nada bicaranya terkesan dibuat-buat. Tangannya bergerak gelisah, menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Sakura, kau bahkan tak menyukai buku dan film horror. Terakhir kali aku mengajakmu menonton film horror, kau kesal padaku dan mendiamkanku satu bulan. Kau ingat?"

"Itu... cerita ini berbeda dengan film yang dulu kita tonton. Di sini horror komedi, tahu!" Ucap Sakura ketus, kemudian meninggalkan Kakashi sendirian dengan makanan penuh di meja makan. Kakashi mencomot satu gorengan dari piringnya.

"Hei, hei ini aku habiskan sendiri nih?" Gumamnya tepat pada diri sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

Malamnya, Kakashi sibuk mengerjakan dokumen kerjanya yang menumpuk di meja kerja. Di atas meja terdapat laptop metalik, menampilkan grafik proyek kerja, di sebelahnya ada secangkir kopi yang hampir kandas, dokumen kerja yang sudah ditanda tangani dan belum ditanda tangani. Suasana di dalam cukup hening, hanya suara jemari yang bergerak di atas keyboard laptop, menciptakan huruf-huruf menjadi kata lalu kalimat.

Kakashi menyandarkan punggungnya, melepas kacamata, lalu memijit-mijit pangkal hidungnya yang mancung. Keadaannya sangat kacau. Rambut acak-acakan, dasi yang melonggar terlihat seksi. Di ambilnya handphone touchscreennya, nama Sakura muncul di layar, kemudian ia sentuh 'call' Dari seberang sana terdengar nada sambung, berganti suara operator mengatakan bahwa nomor yang anda tuju tidak dapat menerima panggilan. Kakashi menyentuh 'end', helaan nafas terdengar dalam sepinya ruangan.

"Aku harus cepat pulang," ujarnya pada diri sendiri. Merapikan dokumen yang sudah dipisahkan ke tempat masing-masing, menutup laptopnya-dimasukkan dalam tas jinjing hitam, lalu diseruputnya kopi yang hampir tandas itu. Bergegas menuju tempat parkir dengan langkah lebar-lebar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara, di rumah Sakura sibuk membuat santapan makan malam di dspur, suara kepiting yang dimasukkan ke dalam penggorengan terdengar berisik sehingga nada telepon masuk tidak kedengaran. Sakura memakai apron putih yang ikatannya melingkar di pinggang dan lehernya, rambut panjang yang dikuncir menampakkan lehernya yang jenjang. Tangannya bergerak lihai memotong sayur mayur, dan bumbu-bumbu lainnya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar pintu terbuka , muncul tubuh tinggi Kakashi yang kemeja kerjanya sudah kusut. "Kakashi-nii sudah pulang?" tanya Sakura dari arah dapur, pandangannya masih terfokus pada sayur mayur yang dipotongnya.

"Hm, ya." jawab Kakashi seadanya, menghempaskan pantatnya dengan kasar ke sofa depan televisi. Tangan kekarnya melepas kancing-kancing kemejanya, dasinya, lalu ikat pinggangnya. Setelah itu ia menghampiri Sakura.

Dipeluknya tubuh Sakura dari belakang, memeluk erat perut langsing Sakura yang tanpa sepengetahuannya-Sakura berdegup kencang dan pipinya merona.

"Kenapa tadi tidak menjawab telponku?" ujar Kakashi suaranya tidak terdengar jelas, bibirnya menempel tepat di perpotongan leher Sakura membuatnya geli.

"Maaf tadi aku tidak mendengarnya. Aku sibuk menumis tadi."

"Kakashi-nii, jangan.. me-melukku begini. Aku malu." Kata Sakura menyingkirkan tangan besar Kakashi dari perutnya.

"A-a maaf," Kakashi menjauh dari tubuh Sakura, lalu mengambil handphone Sakura yang ditaruh di atas kulkas, dekat wastafel.

"Hm? Handphonemu dalam mode silent. Jelas saja kau tidak mendengarnya." Kakashi mengamati layar handphone Sakura.

"Hm, ini... ? You're Incredible in bed. Rate M. Arye membawa tubuh sang kekasih menuju dapur dengan gaya bridal style tanpa melepaskan pagutannya. Sang kekasih-Shiloh meremas kasar rambut Arye, menyentuh punggungnya, berusaha melepas pakaian kekasihnya. Gerakannya liar. Kasar. Memperlihatkan bahwa ia menginginkan tubuh Arye memasuki ruang rahasianya. Sampailah mereka di dapur. Diletakkannya tubuh sintal Shiloh yang menggoda. Putingnya telah mengeras, tegak seakan siap untuk disantap. Lalu-" gumam Kakashi membaca sebuah fanfic yang terpampang di layar handphone Sakura. Mukanya merona malu, ah bukan mesum mungkin. Sementara bagian bawah tubuhnya mulai mengeras. Melihat Kakashi memegang handphonenya tanpa berkedip, Sakura langsung merebutnya dari tangan Kakashi.

"A-ada sms masuk ya, Kakashi-nii? Ucapnya terbata. 'Ja-jangan Kakashi-nii sudah membacanya. Bagaimana ini?!' Pikiran Sakura melayang ke berbagai kemungkinan yang akan dipikirkan Kakashi mengenai dirinya saat membaca fanfic tersebut.

"Sakura, itu tadi... apa?" Tanya Kakashi pelan-pelan sembari menelaah apa yang sudah dibacanya tadi.

"Etto... ehm ti-tidak tahu. Tadi waktu membuka situs memasak tiba-tiba muncul iklan tidak jelas, lalu berubah menjadi cerita seperti itu." Kata Sakura berusaha terlihat santai namun bagi Kakashi itu tetlihat dibuat-buat.

Kakashi memandang Sakura dengan tatapan menyelidik. Belum sepenuhnya percaya dengan perkataan Sakura. "Ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku naik dulu ke kamar. Mau istirahat." Ujar Kakashi seraya membawa jasnya yang tadi ia taruh di kursi, berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Lho, tidak makan malam dulu?" Tanya Sakura heran.

"Tidak. Sepertinya tubuhku lebih menginginkan kasur daripada masakanmu. Maaf, Sakura. Kau bisa menaruhnya di mangkuk tertutup lalu masukkan ke kulkas. Nanti kalau aku lapar tinggal memanaskannya di oven." Kakashi menghilang di balik pintu.

'Apa gara-gara fanfic tadi, ya?' Sakura menatap punggung Kakashi yang menghilang di balik pintu dengan cemas. Sementara Kakashi berbaring di kamarnya sibuk memikirkan hubungan Sakura dan fanfic itu.

'Sejak kapan Sakura membaca cerita itu? Aku pikir Sakura masih 'pure'. Aku harus mencari alasan mengapa dia membaca cerita sejenis itu.'

 **.**

 **.**

Malam, hari berikutnya. Sakura masih sibuk menatap layar handphonenya, tanpa disadarinya Kakashi yang sedang mencomot tempura diam-diam memperhatikan Sakura. 'Pasti sedang membaca fanfic yang kemarin!'

Merasa ada tatapan aneh yang mengarah padanya Sakura pun melihat Kakashi yang tidak berkedip mengawasinya. "Eh? Ada- apa Kakashi-nii?" Tanya Sakura.

"Oh, itu berita Orochimaru melakukan operasi transgender menghebohkan dunia entertaiment." Jawab Kakashi mengedikan dagunya ke arah televisi yang menampilkan gosip tersebut.

"O-oh begitu. Aku tidur dulu ya. Kakashi-nii lanjut saja makannya. Kalau sudah jangan lupa dicuci piringnya." Kata Sakura kemudian meninggalkan Kakashi sendirian di dapur.

.

.

Sementara di dalam kamar Sakura sibuk mengetik fanfic dengan laptop pinknya. Pelan-pelan ia menulis adegan tiap adegan yang terlintas di otaknya, lalu diceritakannya melalui tulisan. Terkadang ia menghapus kalimat yang menurutnya tidak tepat, menuliskannya dengan yang baru.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyo-nii. Maafkan aku... Setiap malam sebelum tidur aku selalu berfantasi tubuhmu memasuki diriku, menggerakkan tubuhmu di atasku ke atas-bawah hingga membuatku melayang. Aku ingin menyentuh dada bidangmu yang nampak seksi itu. Bagiku, tubuhmu saat berkeringat bagai pemandangan indah yang tak boleh kulewatkan. Kau tak tahu bagaimana sulitnya diriku menahan hasrat saat melihatmu selesai berolahraga."

"Risa... apa itu benar-benar ada di dalam otakmu?"

"Benar! Kau boleh membenciku! Sungguh aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Biarkan aku memuaskanmu, Kyo-nii."

"Oke, adegan ini cukup bagus. Lumayan hot! Tapi harus ada variasi." Gumam Sakura saat membaca ulang adegan yang ditulisnya tadi. Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka. Kakashi masuk tanpa mengetuknya dahulu. Ia membanting tubuhnya ke samping tubuh Sakura yang syok.

"Wah, percintaan terlarang antarkakak beradik ya? Aku tak menyangka kau bisa menuliskan hal seperti ini." Ucap Kakashi kagum saat membaca teks pada layar laptop Sakura.

"Ti-tidak! I-ini-" Sakura membuat alasan namun belum selesai ia mengatakannya, Kakashi menimpalinya.

"Jangan bohong Sakura. Aku tidak sepolos itu. Aku tahu kau sedang asik membaca cerita erotik itu. Buktinya aku melihat bagian bawahmu mulai basah padahal di kamar sudah ada ac. Jadi apa alasanmu menulis cerita rate M?"

"Aku hanya..." Sakura bingung harus menjawab apa. Ia hanya menunduk tidak berani menatap Kakashi. Kakashi sendiri malah tersenyum penuh arti.

"Daripada kau menulisnya, lebih baik dipraktekkan saja. Dengan begitu fantasimu lebih terpuaskan." Kata Kakashi.

"E-eh?!"

Kakashi mendekati tubuh Sakura, memindahkan laptop pinknya ke atas lemari samping tempat tidur Sakura. Tubuhnya merangkak naik sementara Sakura tertindih di bawahnya. Jemari tangannya mulai membuka kancing baju Sakura dari atas ke bawah. Terlihatlah bra warna merah yang menutup dada pemiliknya. "Kakashi-nii..!" Pekik Sakura, tangan menutupi dadanya dengan erat. "Ja-jangan..."

"Kenapa tidak? Aku tahu kau menyukaiku. Setiap aku memelukmu kau selalu merona merah. Dan saat aku selesai berolahraga, kemudian aku melepas bajuku, kau menatapku tanpa henti. Kau pikir aku tak tahu?" Kata Kakashi. "Dan aku pernah memergokimu sedang menyebut namaku sambil mendesah-tanganmu bergerak gelisah di daerah ini-yang sekarang sudah basah." Pada kata terakhirnya, Kakashi sengaja mendesah di dekat telinga Sakura, lalu mengecupnya mesra.

"Nghh.. ahh.. Kakashii-" desah Sakura.

"Aku mencintaimu, adikku."

"Tidak- ini salah! Aku tidak-" Sakura masih saja mengelak membuat Kakashi agak kesal.

"Tubuhmu tidak bisa berbohong, Sakura. Kita sedang berdua di sini. Bagaimana kalau kita sedikit bermain? Tenang, ini adalah permainan dewasa." Kata Kakashi berusaha mengubah pemikiran Sakura, ia melepaskan kaos v-necknya yang ketat. Memperlihatkan dada bidang yang berotot dengan perut sixpack menggoda. Diraihnya tangan Sakura menelusuri dadanya itu perlahan. Tanpa diminta, Sakura menggerakkan tangannya sendiri.

"Kakashi-nii..." Berlanjutlah kegiatan mereka. Permainan ala orang dewasa yang penuh kenikmatan. Pertama-tama ciuman sebagai pembuka. Saling menjilat lidah, bertukar saliva, dan lainnya. Sakura meraba dada Kakashi, menatapnya penuh dengan kekaguman. Kini mereka sama-sama setengah telanjang, Sakura dengan bra dan underware merahnya, Kakashi hanya bertelanjang dada-celana dalamnya menutupi sesuatunya yang mengeras.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepanjang malam itu mereka saling meraba dan menyentuh pada tiap inchi tubuh yang meminta dimanjakan. Bibir bertemu bibir, dada lembut nan kenyal menempel ketat bertemu dada bidang yang berotot... juga sesuatu di bawah yang ingin mendobrak pintu kenikmatan surgawi namun masih ada halangan. Mereka cukup tahu batasan tentang hubungan terlarang yang dilakukan.

"Kakashi-nii," terdengar suara parau Sakura memanggil Kakashi yang sedang mengatur nafasnya. Asal tahu saja kegiatan tadi sama saja dengan berolahraga. Cukup mengurangi kalori tubuh. Dianjurkan untuk pasangan yang sudah sah, tentunya. Kakashi menoleh ke arah suara indah tersebut, kemudian ia mengecup sudut bibir Sakura. "Ne, Imouto."

"Aku mencintaimu," kata Sakura memeluk leher Kakashi.

"Me too, baby." Balas Kakashi dengan senyum mencurigakan, menatap Sakura. "A-apa?" tanya Sakura gugup. Tanpa berkata lagi, Kakashi memberi ciuman bertubi-tubi. Hal yang sama akan terjadi lagi, lagi dan lagi.

"Kalau kau menginginkan sesuatu ber-rate m seperti ini, jangan kau tulis. Cukup katakan padaku. Aku dengan senang hati menunjukkannya."

Owari

 **[Author's Note]:** Halo bertemu lagi dengan saya, Aryelo di sini. Fanfic rate M kedua untuk fandom Naruto, dengan pairing SakuraKakashi. Sebenarnya awalnya itu saya sedang menulis fanfic untuk pairing sebelah. Tapi tiba-tiba kedatangan ide seperti ini saat menjelang tidur. Akhirnya saya menuliskan fanfic ini di memo handphone. Setelah saya pindah ke aplikasi WPS ternyata mencapai 7 halaman! Sungguh saya tidak menyangka bisa seperti ini. Akhir kata, semoga para pembaca menikmati tulisan saya.

Setelah saya pikir-pikir tulisan fanfic yang dibaca Sakura tidak perlu ditulis, ya. Mau saya ubah tapi nanti malah bubar. Anggap saja selingan. ^^a Oiya tokoh selingan Arye itu bukan saya ya. Saya pikir nama itu terdengar keren... /eh /maafkan

Mohon kritik dan saran ya!


End file.
